Holly
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Tenth in Deadly Herb Series! Seers know all


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Harry/OMC**

**Tenth in Deadly Herb Series**

**Holly**

Luna's eyes fluttered open as she drew in a long needed breath. Standing she walked quietly from her room of the small home her and her father were in. Her feet just kept walking her eyes wide and unseeing. Her father called out for her but she never flicked her gaze toward him. It was as if the trance pulled all emotions from her. Her bare feet went from carpet to gravel then gravel to grass and her form vanished behind a tree and she was gone from sight.

It wasn't till several days later did she reappear in the same bed she was awoken from. Her eyes filled with an understanding of what was to come and her role in it. Smiling she lifted the holly branch from the bed side table and called her father's owl. Pulling a book from the desk she studied on she tied the holly and book into a small parcel and tied it to the bird letting it fly off into the distance, toward its intended target before going to meet her calm father who had known that things happen for all reasons.

Harry yawned and continued up the steps to his room already exhausted from the morning's worth of work. He had been given a glass of water and a sandwich from his aunt and was very happy he had been let up stairs to eat by himself. Walking into the room he shut the door behind him and stared at the barred over windows at a beautiful barn owl that was perched calmly on the window ledge. Smiling he raced over hoping it was from Ron and Hermione who he had not heard from since school. Putting the food on the old desk he carefully removed the package from the bird and watched it fly off.

Sitting down he tore open the paper and watched as a book, flower, and note fell onto the bed gently. Picking up the flower he smiled at the twig of holly setting it on the bed side table carefully before lifting the note.

Harry,

Did you know that the Nurkleflack are immune to foresight abilities? No matter how powerful the seer they can't be seen by their minds eye. It is really a fascinating creature. You should keep the Nurkleflacks away from you at all times so you don't become blocked by their sight.

Luna.

Frowning he blinked at the note before almost bursting out in laughter at the note. Putting down he picked up the book and read the title carefully, "Seer Sight by Alberta Lovegood," Harry blinked in confusion. Why the hell would she be sending him a book on being a seer when he was clearly not one and what the hell did a Nurkleflack have to do with him being blocked by seer sight.

He tucked the note into the book before placing it carefully under his pillow and eating the food his aunt had so nicely given him. A loud bang on the door alerted him to his uncle and he turned to see the man's face growing steadily darker.

"Boy! What is the meaning of this?"

Harry stood and backed up slowly, "Meaning of what Uncle?"

The obtuse man threw a letter at the boy and shouted, "This letter! I have been summoned to go somewhere and it says to bring my ENTIRE family you included! What did you do now?"

The teen looked around, "I didn't do anything I swear!"

Vernon cried out and rage before grabbing for the belt clasp on his belt, "I'll show you not to cross me!" Removing the belt rather fluidly for theoverweight walrus he was he drew it back and struck Harry on his chest harshly.

Harry hit the ground grasping his chest tightly biting his lip in pain. The metal clasp of the belt bit into his back and Harry tried desperately not to scream out in pain. He wouldn't give this man that satisfaction. The belt continued to bite into his back till Vernon was blue in the face and breathing heavily and he dropped the belt to the ground and the teen could see the blood on the clasp.

"You will go with us but know this. If you act up even once you will have more than just a beating waiting for you!"

Harry was left curled up on the floor his back spasming in pain. Groaning he carefully stood picking up the letter his uncle had thrown at him. Groaning he laid on his bed his stomach against the mattress as he read the letter and sure enough his name was mentioned clearly. He tried not to move too much but it was just so difficult to lay there as he did. It wasn't till Dudley came up did Harry finally move again.

He looked up to see his cousin looking at him curiously. It amused Harry to see how Dudley had changed since his fifth year in school. The teen had lost weight dramatically and had even taken his boxing to a whole new level. He had come a long way from the baby whale of a cousin and Harry was actually proud of him.

He watched as Dudley walked in carrying a few towels and a bowl of water. Frowning he was even more curious as his cousin actually helped him out of his shirt and laid him back down carefully and began to wipe away at the blood drying on his back.

Harry winced, "What are you doing Dudley"

The other teen shrugged, "Helping you. Don't worry dads gone. He went out drinking again. He really did a number on you this time."

"I still don't understand why you're here"

The teen sighed and continued to clean the beaten boys back, "Look Harry I don't actually hate you. Scared of you in a way yes but I don't hate you. You saved my life. My mum and dad won't accept it but I do. They weren't there. They didn't see what you did. Please, I know I haven't been the best cousin in the world all these years, but let me help you now."

Harry smiled gently, "So the Dementors had more of an effect on you than I thought."

Dudley nodded, "Is that what they were called? When they were around I felt like all the happiness had been sucked from the air. I was consumed with fear and sadness. I saw what my life had been and I don't want to go back to that. So I did what I had to. Do you know what I saw when those things attacking me?"

The wizard shrugged, "I know what I see and hear. It's different for each person."

The cloth paused above his back, "I saw myself put into the position of all those I bullied. You included. I saw myself getting teased on and kicked around and I just wanted to die. I never knew how much pain I was inflicting on others."

Harry smiled gently, "I forgive you Dudley."

"Thanks Cousin. Did you know I went and apologized to all the kids I bullied. I formally apologized to every last one of them. They all forgave me. After all I did they forgave me."

The two sat in a comfortable silence before Dudley was forced to leave and go back to acting normal around his father. But what Dudley had done really helped with the pain Harry had felt. He had put some kind of meds on it and it had numbed. He had also left behind a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water. He rested till well into the night when he heard a soft knock on his door. Blinking he stood and opened it finding Dudley on the other side holding a large bulbous object behind him.

Opening the door wider he was surprised to find Dudley carrying his trunk into the room and setting it down whispering, "Take out what you need then I have to lock it back up down stairs before Dad notices. I thought you might have homework or something like I normally do."

Harry sat in front of the trunk opening it carefully before pulling out all the clothes and discarding them off to the side. He rummaged around the trunk before pulling up a beginner's book on charms and handing it to Dudley, "Here maybe it will help you understand more."

Smiling the teen carefully took the book and opened it gasping, "The pictures are moving."

Harry smiled, "Ya, all pictures move in my world and sometimes the portraits even talk to you, the staircases move and the furniture will fetch things. Some families even have these creatures called house elves. They cook, clean, and do things for you."

The two teens sat there in silence one reading through the book while the other was putting things in a book bag to take on the trip. Harry yawned as he folded the last of the clothes into the book bag next to the book and pouch with his left over money and back key. Walking over to the bed he pulled the book Luna gave him and placed it in the bag as well as the bottle of pain killers.

The two bid each other good night before Dudley took the trunk back to where it belonged and Harry snuck the bag underneath his bed and went to bed.

Waking up the next morning to banging on the door ad a sharp yell, "Boy get up! It's time we left!"

Bolting up he quickly dressed in the change of clothes he had set out last night before grabbing his book bag and rushing out his door and down the steps. His uncle just sneered at him and literally shoved him into the backseat of the car with Dudley. The two boys looked at each other and for once riding with Dudley wasn't such a bad thing for Harry and the ride though silent was far more pleasant than normal. When they had reached the airport his uncle had showed the tickets to the lady and they were escorted past security to a private plane. Dudley and Harry where quickly taken to a separate compartment than Petunia and Vernon because of the age limit for the front cabin.

The plane ride for the two was silent and the two were buried in the books they had brought neither having to speak to the other. When they arrived to their destination it was like a rush of events. They were taken to a private car then a fancy hotel Harry didn't even get to look around to see where they where!

Vernon gave Dudley the keys and the two boys where left to their own silence with a strict word of warning they were to be ready for dinner in three hours with their host. Dudley turned to Harry once the door was shut and he handed Harry the other card key, "Here so you can do what you like during the day without worrying about being shut out. Oh do you have any dress clothes?"

Harry rose a brow, "Only my dress robes and my uniform which I did pack."

Dudley frowned before opening his suitcase and pulled out a dress shirt tossing it to him, "If your uniform is anything like mine then it should be dress pants so where those with this shirt and you should be fine."

The wizard thanked his cousin before setting the button up shirt and dress pants to the side and digging into his bag for the painkillers. Grumbling as he took them they once again fell into silence. The hours dragged on for the two and both where now well into their books when it was time to get dressed.

Harry sighed and put on the deep blue shirt Dudley was letting hi borrow and was surprised to find that yes it was large on him but not nearly to the point they used to be thanks to Dudley loosing so much weight. Turning the teen looked at his cousin who was dressed in white slacks and a silver button up shirt already he was placing a small rose on his shirt pocket. Harry tilted his head before frowning then smiling brightly. Luna must have foreseen his trip maybe that is why she had sent the twig of holly. Smiling he removed it from where he had hidden it and had Dudley help him pin it carefully.

"Unique to put with a dressy outfit but for some reason Harry it suits you. Though it would probably look better wrapped around your wrist and neck with how slim you are," Dudley said calmly.

Harry frowned and shrugged before leaving the room with Dudley meeting his Uncle and Aunt outside in the hall way.

Vernon cleared his throat, "The Boss will be escorted by his wife and son so remain on your best behaviour. Dudley perhaps you and his son can become good friends yes?"

The small family walked through the halls before entering a large dining area that looked to clearly be high class eating. Everyone there was inlavish clothing and jewels it made even Harry nervous to look at. It was like some huge Aristocratic society and to his even more surprise he saw three heads of blonde hair and almost groaned as he noted them to be the Malfoy's.

Turning he was led to a table not far from them and to a table where three people were already sitting. The tall man had shoulder length hair and a deep blue stair. He was dressed in a deep grey suit along with the woman next to him whose long black hair came in thick curls to her waist. He eyes were actually a deep shade of brown and seemed to be warm and brown mothering type of eyes. Next to her was a teen that seemed to be a bit out of place next to his parents. His eyes were covered by a blind fold with strange symbols etched in its surface. His long black hair came to mid back and was streaked with dark blue strands that seemed to bring out the paleness of his skin. He was dressed in a light grey suit and seemed to be listening deeply.

Walking forward he made sure to stand further back than his relatives. The tall man stood and held his arms open, "Ah welcome! Please please have a seat! I am Terrence Macabre and this is my lovely wife Alice and my son Traste."

Vernon smiled, "I am Vernon Dudley and this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley then my nephew Harry," the last part bitten out through closed teeth.

Harry gave a polite nod of the head when attention casted to him. Before Mr. Macabre began to speak once more, "Harry why don't you sit next to my son and Dudley next to you that way you teenagers can talk teenager things while us adults talk yes? The waiter should be here to order any moment and don't be shy dinner is on me."

Dudley and Harry took the addressed seats and Harry noticed that the blind fold covered eyes turned to look at him and a hand lifted to touch the piece of Holly on Harry's shirt, "What a unique choice. I am sure it fits you as much as you fit it?"

Dudley and Harry turned to look at each other in curiosity.

Traste smiled gently, "Worry not the smell told me what it is. I have always had a soft spot for Holly. They are a flower of foresight you know."

Harry frowned thinking a moment why did that sound so familiar didn't that book Luna sent mention something like that. His lips parted and he glanced at his aunt and uncle who where engrossed in conversation with the other two adults, "Are you a seer?"

Traste's smiled widened further, "So little Luna did send you the book after all. I had thought she might after discovering me. You are correct I am a true seer. You know your friend Luna to be half seer."

Dudley frowned, "Harry mind elaborating?"

Harry looked at his cousin, "Every 13 generations in a family there is a chance of a male or female in the family being born blind. These offspring are known as true seers. They see everything through their minds eye instead of their true eyes. But the thing is with true seers they are destined with a bit of a curse with their gift of foresight. It's different for each seer. For Luna who was half seer her sight she had to watch her mother die."

The teen grimaced, "Brutal."

The young wizard nodded, "It can be. The funny thing is that seers are much like other magical creatures. They have a mate who are most influenced to the side effects of the sight and is meant to help anchor them to reality. They are very complex and passionate people. So complex that most like Luna appears to the rest of the world as well crazy."

Dudley nodded carefully, "I have so much to learn about the strange world you come from."

Harry laughed lightly, "Dudley I still have a lot to learn about the strange world I come from."

The two teens looked at each other before turning back to Traste who was simply looking in their direction. A flash of blonde caused Harry to look to the right and watch as the Malfoy's came this way. He half groaned and whispered to Dudley, "Whatever happens next don't freak out."

Lucius walked up Narcissa on his arm with a very smug looking Draco to his left. The aristocrat seemed to sneer, "Well well if it isn't Mr. Potter what brings you to France?"

Harry stood carefully drawing the attention of the table, "Lord and Lady Malfoy a pleasure to see you again. My family and I are here on a business trip. Yourself sir?"

The aristocrat seemed almost startled at the calm respectful tone of the Gryffindor and decided to see where this would go, "I am here on vacation with my family and was surprised to see you here. I decided to come over and make myself known."

Harry gave a gentle smile, "That must be wonderful will the Ministry be alright without one of their top employees?"

Again the Slytherin family seemed shocked at the complement and Lucius almost dropped all mannerism, "No I am sure they will be fine yes? Will you be returning to school this term? It is your sixth year yes?"

The teen wizard nodded politely, "That is the plan after all. Let us hope it is an uneventful year unlike the others. Perhaps some new friendships can be made and old rivalries worked out," his voice even as he gaze a meaningful glance toward Draco. If him and his cousin had worked out their differences perhaps he could with Malfoy as well.

Lucius allowed a small smile of respect to cross his lips, "Perhaps, I must say Mr. Potter you have truly grown over the years. Your mother would be proud," and with that they turned and left leaving a heavily surprised Harry behind.

"My mother?" was the only thing he could say before turning and sitting back down carefully and turning to see every eye on him, even his Uncles who looked positively livid.

Mr. Macabre looked at Harry his voice calm, "You know Lord Malfoy?"

Harry nodded carefully, "Yes I go to school with his son. I was rather surprised to see them here though."

The man frowned and looked closely at the boy, "You spoke like a true aristocrat where did you receive your training?"

The teen blinked and blushed lightly, "Nowhere, I was just being polite."

This only seemed to make the man even more curious, "What did he call you again Mr. Potter?"

The teen nodded, "Yes I am the heir to the Potter clan and Black clan."

His wife finally spoke up, "You are the next Lord Potter and Lord Black?"

Harry smiled sadly, "Indeed I am when I come of age next week I will gain all my titles and assets in full."

The adults seemed to go over this and his Uncle looked positively spiteful while his Aunt looked like a woman who wanted more. Meanwhile Dudley looked at his cousin in slight shock, "Titles and Assets?"

The Gryffindor smiled, "Did I ever tell you my parents where rich and that I have an entire fortune waiting for me when I turn 16? Or that my godfather was also rich and left me everything he owned? Or that when I do come of age I will be the most powerful and wealthiest man in the world right behind the Malfoy's?"

Dudley almost fainted at that aspect and turned to stare at the other teen who was still staring at Harry with an air of contentment. It unnerved him that the male wasn't looking anywhere but in Harry's direction or that the male seemed to do nothing but smile when Harry spoke.

Harry stood and bid his goodnights before leaving the table and walking off leaving his family and Dudley. Walking out into the halls he was not surprised to find Draco Malfoy waiting calmly.

The blonde stood at his full height which just made Harry feel short all over again, "Potter, did you mean what you said? That you wish to nullify our rivalry and perhaps become friends?"

The brunette shrugged, "Honestly it would be nice to go a year at school without looking over my back for a random hex from you. Look I don't know what I did to ever piss you off but I am just tired of the childish bickering."

Lucius and Narcissa came around the corner and nodded at Harry as Draco spoke, "I have a problem with you? You're the one who denied my hand in friendship!"

Harry frowned, "Is that what all this rivalry is about? A silly handshake? Do you not realize the pain you inflicted on me when we first met in the robe shop?"

All three Malfoy's turned to stare at Harry as Draco shook his head.

The Gryffindor groaned, "Only you could not see your own mistakes. In the robe shop when we first met you insulted Hagrid because of what he was. Did you know that Hagrid was the first person who was ever kind to me in my life? And you insulted him."

Draco looked down and whispered, "I didn't know."

Harry sighed, "Then you insulted Ron who was my first friend. What was I suppose to do?"

The blonde looked up at Harry, "I guess I was a jerk."

The Gryffindor raised a brow, "You were a pompous ass Malfoy but I have done a lot of thinking over this last summer and I have come to the conclusion that though we may not ever be true friends we can at least be allies and disperse this foolish rivalry."

Draco sighed gently and nodded, before extending his hand carefully, "I apologize for my past actions perhaps one day we can be friends."

Harry smiled and took the blonde's hand in both of his, "How about we just be friends yes?"

For the first time Harry saw a true smile spread across the Slytherin's face and he looked up at the elder Malfoy's.

Lucius sighed gently, "Looks like we will have to cut ties to the Dark Lord after all. Come Draco we have much to prepare for. Good night Mr. Potter expect an owl in the near future."

"Wait, what did you mean by my mother being proud of me?"

Lucius turned back and gave a small smile, "Her and I where friends back in school she never cared about school rivalries either. Her and Severus where true friends throughout school and I am sure if she were still alive we would still be friends to this day. After all Narcissa is yourGodmother," and with that they turned the corner.

Smiling the teen slipped down the hall ways and into the room he shared with Dudley only to find it was already occupied by a certain male with a blindfold sitting on his bed. Stunned into silence he looked around for Dudley not finding him anywhere when the males calm voice spoke, "Dudley let me in then went to go play in the arcade. I told him that I wished to meet you and spend time with you. He seemed to take it much more smoothly than I originally thought."

Harry frowned, "Why are you here though. Surely not to just meet me."

Traste sighed, "Harry you know why I am here. You always have you just haven't opened your eyes to it. You know me as a seer and you know it was I who told Luna of my existence. Why would I do this?"

The teen opened his mouth before shutting it again.

The seer sighed softly, "I want to be grounded again. Drifting from vision to vision is exhausting and I cannot bear it any longer. I have waited all this time to meet you having known about you since I was old enough to decipher my mind's eye. Would you deny me even now?"

The Wizarding teen walked foreword and laid his hands gently on the seer's cheeks lifting them to the blindfold slowly. The seer gasped and reached up quickly grabbing Harry's hands, "Stop don't. You don't know about my curse to my gift. I do not wish to gain you in that manner."

The younger teen frowned, "I don't understand."

Traste sighed, "My curse is that of lust. This blind fold helps suppress both my sight and my lust. Without it you would already be on your back and begging."

"Doesn't sound so bad," the teen whispered into the pale ear of the male.

It took all of the seer's will not to throw the teen on the bed. Even with the blindfold the lustful urges almost ripped him apart at such a close vicinity. Grabbing the teens wrists tightly he gently pushed the younger away and stood heading for the door, "Take this night to think I will not have you if it is not your will alone."

With that the seer left and Dudley entered slowly looking at Harry, "Umm do I even want to know what got him so worked up. He looked ready to throw some one against a wall and not in a violent manner either."

Harry sighed and shut the door behind his cousin locking it tightly not putting it past his Uncle to come in here and beat him for what he learned tonight, "Dudley would you hate me all over again if I told you I was his anchor.

The boxing teen froze, "So that would make you gay?"

Harry nodded.

"Nah, I'm guessing it is more accepting in your world plus I would be lying if I said I haven't looked at a guy once or twice. But I have to ask if you're his anchor…then what are you still doing here?"

The teen turned to stare at his cousin in shock at the words he had so casually said. What was he still doing here? Did he doubt that he would be enough for the seer? Did he doubt Luna's hints? No that wasn't it so why was he still standing here? With a smile forming across his lips he turned and left his legs taking off in a full out run. He didn't know where he was going but for some reason his legs where very sure on where they were going.

He ran out of the hotel and across the road and just kept running till his legs ached from the strain and he came to a large iron gate in front of a large house that had to be the size of a mansion. He reached forward to open the gate and they swung open automatically and his legs took of once more. Into the open door of the house and past two adults he recognized as Traste's parents who both didn't seem startled to see him racing past and up the stairs and to the right.

Harry stopped in front of a large oak door and his hand barely hovered over the door knob before opening it his green eyes catching the vast expanse of the seers back. The other whirled around his bright white sightless eyes catching Harry's almost immediately and a deep warmth spilled into Harry's body as he slammed the door shut behind him and stood there breathing heavily his chest and legs aching at the strain.

Traste walked foreword and fell to his knees in front of Harry burring his face against the stomach in front of him wrapping his arms tightly about the smaller frame, "You came," his voice hoarse and aching.

Harry pulled the seer close and leant down sealing his lips over the others in a firm approval and acceptance. The seer shook with contained rage as Harry whispered, "I am you anchor and you are my wings."

The seer stood completely and a dark smirk spread across his lips as he walked backwards dragging the younger male with him as dark blue wings erupted from his back with bright white eyes etched along their surface. The seer leaned back against the bed and pulled the teen to him and pulled him into a soul searing kiss.

-LEMON REMOVED-

Silvery white eyes returned to their milky empty stare and dark green eyes closed in sleep.

The seer sighed deeply his blackened sight over taking him and his heart ached at loosing the ability to see the one he loved. The one and only time he would be able to see his love. Standing carefully he spread his wings and closed his eyes letting his inner eye take a walk. A walk that led him straight into the minds of one Vernon Dursley.

Laughing evilly the white eyes of the wings bled red as Vernon all the way across town began to scream in his sleep gripping his eyes in pain. The blubbery man clawed at his eyes as the pain grew in astonishing rate and blood began to boil in his eyes. He eyes twisted back into his head as the veins ruptured along his eyes and his screams stopped much to the shrieking of his wife.

With another dark laugh the seer turned back over and pulled Harry against his chest whispering, "You are my anchor and I am your wings. Lucky for you it's the wings of a demon that you fell into," a cold dark grin spread across his face exposing long fang like canines and a look of love in his sightless eyes. A love that only Harry would ever see.

Somewhere across the world in a small cabin in the woods a blonde girl was curled up against another. Luna and Draco smiled as they looked down at the book with joy before turning to each other sharing a short sweet kiss before turning back to a large book where writing appeared,"Demon Seer Traste and Anchor Harry Potter-Black".

Draco smiled and kissed his soon to be mate's cheek, "When will our names be etched into the Seer's Journal?"

Luna smiled sweetly, "When the moon is next high. Our names will join Harry's and Traste."

The Slytherin smirked lovingly, "Perfect."

**The End.**


End file.
